


From the Heart

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack doesn't know what to get Katherine for Valentine's Days and, for some reason, thinks that Spot and Race will be helpful.





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Happy Days.

Jack couldn’t believe it had come to this. He had never needed relationship advice. Ever. But he had somehow managed to snag a date AND maintain a relationship with Katherine Pulitzer and he had no idea what to get her for Valentine’s Day, which is how he ended up at Spot and Racer’s apartment.

“Spot once gave me a five-pound box of candy on Valentine’s Day anonymously.” Race said, pouring a cup of coffee.

“I never sent you a five-pound box of candy.” Spot’s forehead creased in confusion.

“You didn’t?” Race turned to face his long-term boyfriend.

“No.” Spot glared at his coffee cup, “I didn’t.”

“Then I must be engaged to the wrong man.” Race smirked, laughing brightly as Spot turned his glare to the blonde. Turning back to Jack, he said, “As long as it comes from your heart, she’ll love it. My favorite gift Spot ever gave was the song that he wrote for me. Just think about it.”

Jack was silent for a minute before it dawn on him. He shouted a quick goodbye before he ran out of the apartment.


End file.
